


Seeking Warmth

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cute Konoha Akinori, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hugs, Konoha centric, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Small kisses, Smiles, Soft 3rd Years, Winter, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Konoha hates the cold, it’s common knowledge.And what better way to get warm than to get together for hot chocolate and cuddles?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Komi Haruki & Konoha Akinori, Komi Haruki & Konoha Akinori & Sarukui Yamato, Konoha Akinori/Everyone
Kudos: 26





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Third Years and Akaashi are my weakness

If there was one thing that Konoha Akinori absolutely despised, it would be winter.   
  
  
  


Feeling cold.   
  
  
  


He hated the feeling of chills running down his spine, the numbness in his fingers even through gloves, the stinging of his cheeks as snowflakes fell, melting as they made contact with his burning skin. And his current situation, being stuck walking in the cold with Bokuto, freezing his ass off, didn’t help much.   
  


  
  
“Geez, why does it have to be so cold?!” Konoha grumbled softly nuzzling into his scarf with a sniffle. “I’m not made for this weather! Why can’t go south for the winter like birds do?”   
  


  
  
He quirked an eyebrow as a loud chuckle sounded from beside him. Turning around with a pout— not that Bokuto could see it with his scarf in the way, and Konoha was relieved in a way as he was often told that his lips were too filled out for a guy— the blonde heaved a sigh. “What’re you laughing at?”   
  


  
  
Bokuto smiled at him. “You!”   
  


  
  
A muscle ticked in Konoha’s jaw as Bokuto continued to chuckle.   
  


  
  
  
“Huh?”   
  


  
  
  
“You’re so funny!”   
  


  
  
  
Konoha’s frown deepened. “Why?”   
  


  
  
Bokuto placed a hand on Konoha’s shoulder and smiled sympathetically, patting it gently. Well gently for Bokuto, anyway. “If you keep frowning you’ll ruin that pretty face of yours, Konoha!” He hummed. “Lighten up a bit, smile! You have a nice smile, you know.”   
  


  
  
  
Begrudgingly, Konoha shrugged Bokuto’s hand of his shoulder and pulled his own from his warm pockets, nearly whining at the heat loss, and raised it to Bokuto’s face, grabbing his cheeks and punching it between two fingers. “What makes me so funny, Bokuto-San?” He asked cooly, trying his best not to melt from the warmth of the other, craving the heat and warm touches.   
  
  
  
  


Bokuto grimaced. “It wasn’t what you think— O-ow!” He let out a pained yell as Konoha tugged on his cheek roughly. “K-Konoha! A-Aki, please let go before you pull my cheek off!”   
  
  
  


  
“I will not.” Konoha hissed, seeming more angry than he really felt. “Not until you tell me what’s so funny without any shitty excuses.”   
  


  
  
  
Bokuto sighed and gave up against his friend’s unforgiving grip on his cheek, letting Konoha tug him along and down the street to the cafe where they agreed to meet Sarukui, Komi, Akaashi and Washio. Looking up at Konoha with his golden eyes, pleading and wide, Bokuto whispered, “Can you ease the grip at least a tiny bit.. please?”   
  


  
  
  
He was met with silence.

  
  
  
  
So, he tried again.

  
  
  
  
“Konoha? Aki?”

  
  
  


A few beats, and then Bokuto heard a soft mutter of “No,” from his friend.   
  
  
  
  


“Ehhh?!” Bokuto gaped at Konoha who had gone red around his ears. “Why?!”   
  


  
  
  
It might have been his imagination, but Bokuto swore that he saw Konoha’s neck and ears flush crimson.   
  


  
  
  
“Akinori!”   
  


  
  
  
Konoha let out a small wail of mortification before whispering, “You’re warm,” his voice muffled by his scarf.   
  


  
  
  
Bokuto froze, his eyes widening by a fraction before his face broke out into a grin. “Well,” he announced, “why didn’t you just say so!”   
  


  
  
  
Konoha turned to him, cheeks blotchy and eyes wide. “Huh?” He could barely get out the first word of his question, all protest dying of his tongue as Bokuto grabbed his arm and pried his fingers from him cheek before taking his hand and lacing their fingers, linking arms.   
  


  
  
  
Bokuto beamed proudly. “Isn’t it warmer now, Aki?” He asked Konoha, who had been reduced to a spluttering and blushing mess.   
  


  
  
  
Konoha nodded wordlessly as Bokuto pulled him close to his side, wrapping his arms around him in a big hug, holding him gently. 

  
  
  


“Good!”   
  
  
  


  
Finding his voice, Konoha shook his head with a small smile, lips trembling with repressed giggles. “Let’s just get to the cafe before they lecture us about being late, okay?” He managed to gasp, it taking all his strength for him not to lean back against Bokuto’s hug and sigh.   
  


  
  
  
Bokuto nodded eagerly at Konoha, face bright and happy. “Okay!”   
  


  
  
  
Konoha returned his smile in his own way, flushed cheeks stretching cutely, making Bokuto coo, and they continued on their way.   
  


  
  
  
“You know, Aki.”   
  


  
  
  
  
“Hmm?”   
  


  
  
  
  
“You really do have a cute smile!”   
  


  
  


Konoha giggled and shrugged. “I guess,” he replied easily. “If you say so.”   
  


  
  
  
“And everyone agrees with me,” Bokuto added as he began listing names. “Keiji, Komiyan, Saru and Washio.. they all think that you have a really cute smile, Aki!”   
  


  
  
  
Konoha hasn’t blushed so much since he was five when his mom had bought him his first volleyball. Looking up at Bokuto, eyes soft and smile still in place, he murmured, “I didn’t know..” 

  
  
  


“Now you do!” Bokuto grinned back, untangling an arm from Konoha and raising it before plopping it down on his head, ruffling his hair. “And don’t you forget!”   
  


  
  
  
Konoha laughed for the first time, a soft sound to the ears. “I won’t.”   
  


  
  
  


(The way Bokuto’s face flushed and his mouth tightened didn’t go unnoticed by Konoha.)


End file.
